Bracelet of Anubis
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Eight years have passed and the creature has awoken once again. Now Kagome and her friends must stop the creature from unleashing the Army of Anubis. Sequel to Daughter of the Time Traveler and Medjai
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

"Five thousand years ago a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world. After a vicious campaign which lasted seven long years, the Scorpion King and his army were defeated and driven deep into the scares desert of Ahm Shere. One by one, they slowly perished under the scorching sun until only the great warrior himself was left alive. Near death, the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis that if Anubis would spare his life and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul. Anubis accepted his offer and spared his life. Anubis accepted his offer and spared his life. Anubis gave the Scorpion King command of his army, and like an evil flood, they washed away all the lay before them. When his task was done, Anubis forces the Scorpion King to serve him for all time. His army was returned to the sands from whence they came, where they wait, silently, to awakened once again." Kagome said as she tucked her six year old son in bed

He had asked her to tell her a bedtime story before he went to bed and she decided to tell him the legend of the Scorpion King.

"You don't think they'll be awaken again, right mommy?" Bari asked

"No, darling, but even if they did, we the Medjai, will fight them off." She said

.

.

.

In Hamunaptra there were digger that were all over the place as men in red uniforms guarded the land with guns. Not far from the dig site there was a tent with a man and a woman inside that looked to be in charge of the dig site.

"The Book of the Dead gives life." The man said as placed the black book down on the table.

"And the Book of the Living…takes life away." The woman said; and blew the dust off the golden book and placed it on the table as well.

"I thought that was my job." The man smirked

The woman smirked back at him as she sensed that was they were getting close to what they looking for. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and in the middle of the dig site something was emerging from the ground. Once, whatever, it was reached the top scarabs came out of the hole and started attacking the diggers; eating their inside.

"We're getting very close." The woman smiled as she and the man enter the car to take them over to the dig site.

It wasn't long till the guards started killing the man eating bugs with flame throwers. Then at another dig site the diggers called over to their leader; saying that they found Him. Everyone rushed over to the second dig site with joy as the crane picked up the object and placed it on the ground.

"Step aside here. Out of the way!" The leader ordered as he, the man and woman rushed towards the creature. "Imhotep." The leader smiled "It's him. It's Imhotep."

The woman look at the creature greed and love as she wave her hand over its face.

"Now we must raise those that serve him." The man said

"Get out of my way."

Three men pushed their way through the crowd.

"Get out of my way or I'm gonna shoot you in the face." The short one said

"He means it. He shot someone before." The skinny one said

"Give it to me." The leader ordered

"The, uh, opportunity passed us by." The short one said

"We need that bracelet." The leader glared

"And we need it before it opens." The man snarled as he unsheathed his sword

The short ones friends took out their guns and the men in red took out theirs.

"Enough." The woman said in annoyance "My dear, Hafez, I told you I should have handle it."

"I did not want your past history to cloud the issue." Hafez said

"You don't to worry now. We know where it is. We'll take care of it." The short one said

"No, we'll take care of it." Hafez said "I have a different chore for you now."

"Where is the bracelet?" The woman asked

"It's on its way to merry old London." The short one smirked

"Then London is where we must go." Hafez said; pushing pass the three men with a glare.

He didn't notice that two of his diggers were Ardeth and Rashid Bey. When they heard that they were heading off to London, where their wives were, they knew they would be in danger.

.

.

.

When night came Kagome and Sango were cleaning up the house that they were house sitting for their friends while the kids were playing around the house. Bari stay close to his mother while Sango's twin daughters were playing with the dolls Evy had gave them. When the front doors open, they heard familiar voices coming from the downstairs living room, the two female Medjai knew their old friends, the O'Connell's, have returned from their trip.

"I think the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost oasis of Ahm Shere." Evy said

"Evy, I know what you are thinking and the answer is no. We just got home." Rick said; placing the bags down

"That's the beauty of it. We're already pack." Evy smiled

"Why don't you just give me one good reason." He said

"It's just an oasis,…" Evy smiled innocently. "...darling." Then took off his hat.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other; trying hold in their laugh.

"A beautiful, exciting, romantic…" Evy smiled as she circle around him; taking off his scarf. "…oasis."

"Mmm." Rick smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "The kind with the white, sandy beach and the palm trees…and the cool clear, blue water and—we could have some of those big drinks with the little umbrellas."

"Sounds good." Evy dreamily smiled

"Sounds too good." Rick said and pulled away and looked at Kagome and Sango. "What's the catch?"

"Supposedly it's the resting place of Anubis's army." Kagome said

"Thank you. You see? I knew there's a catch." He said looking at his wife. "There's always a catch. How did I know that?"

"Because you know your wife very well and her curiosity always leads to trouble." Sango smirked

Evy playfully glared at her before giving them a hug and then took off her coat.

"Right. And let me guess. This army, it was commanded by that Scorpion King guy?" Rick said following his wife

"Yes, but he only awakens once every 5,000 years." Evy said

"Right." Rick said "And if someone doesn't kill him, he's gonna wipe out the world."

"How did you know?" Evy asked

"I didn't. But that's always the story." He shrugged

"The last known expedition to actually reach Ahm Shere was sent by Ramses the Fourth…" Kagome said as Evy and Rick walked upstairs to the library area. "…over 3,000 years ago. He sent over a thousand men."

"And none of them was ever seen again." Rick said

"How did you know?" Evy asked

"I didn't. But that's always the story." Rick said

"Did I mention there was a pyramid of gold?" She said

"Twice." He said

"And yet Jonathan hasn't tried to find it yet." Sango said to Kagome

The two women laughed.

"I'm gonna go check on the girls." Sango said and left

"Mommy, I'm thirsty." Bari said; tugging his mothers' skirt

Kagome smiled down at him. "Okay, let get you something to drink."

They went to the kitchen and she pour him a cup of apple juice. As she did she started to sense danger was nearby. Then she sense a power that was coming from the living room. This power reminded her when she first felt the Shikon Jewel but a lot more older.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

When Kagome sensed the ancient power she was gonna check it out but quickly turned around with her blade at hand and press it against someone's throat.

"Hello darling." Kagome smiled at her husband

"Hello my Desert Flower." Ardeth smirked

Kagome smiled as she removed the blade away from his throat and kissed him.

"Have you learned yet that it is impossible to sneak up on me?" She smiled

"I have to keep you on your toes, my flower." Ardeth said

"Daddy." Bari smiled

The little boy jumped off the stool and ran into his fathers' arms. Ardeth pick up his son and held him tight as he missed his family so much.

"What are you doing here, dear?" Kagome asked

"We have trouble. New arrivals came to the City of the dead." Ardeth said lowly "They found the creature."

"Why didn't you stop them?" Kagome asked

"They were heavily armed. They weren't your normal diggers." Ardeth said

Before she could talk they heard new voices coming from living room. They silently but quickly headed towards the living room. Ardeth stayed in front of Kagome and Bari but Kagome was able to see who the intruders were. There was a tall black man with six men behind him armed.

"Definitely not the best idea. Maybe we should call out for dad or Aunt Kagome and Aunt Sango now." Alex said

"Now I will kill you and take it anyway." The black man said

"I think not." Ardeth said coming out the shadows

Kagome followed him and Bari behind her.

"Ardeth? What you doing here?" Evy asked as they stood next to her

"We'll explain later, Evy. Alex, keep Bari close to you." Kagome said

"Yes, Aunt Kagome." Alex nodded

Bari hurry over to the boy and Alex stood protectively in front of him.

"Ardeth Bey." The leader smirked

"Loch Nah." Ardeth glared

"Friend of yours, dear?" Kagome asked

"And this must be, Kagome." Loch Nah smirked "I know someone that will be happy to see you."

Loch Nah gave his men an order and they started to attack. Ardeth and Kagome quickly took out their swords and fought them off; along with Evy. Thanks to the training with Kagome and Sango Evy was able to keep up. One of the men tried to take the chest away from Alex and Bari; who was keeping a tight grip on the handle. Bari stomped on the man's foot and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. The man fell down and glared them. When he got up he was about to hit them but Ardeth quickly stopped the man.

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth asked

"The bracelet of Anubis." Evy yelled

Loch Nah decided to join in the fight and attacked Ardeth.

"They must not get the bracelet." Ardeth said "Get it and get out of here."

The boys pushed with all their might a book case on a guy that tried to take the chest. Then they saw two men heading towards their moms.

"Mom, look out!" Alex and Bari yelled

Kagome was able to block the guy in time but after a while she got knocked out. Ardeth heard Kagome grunt of pain and looked over his shoulder. He saw her and Evy being picked up and being taking away.

"Kagome!" He yelled

Loch Nah used this to his advantage and sliced his arm before kicking him away.

"Daddy." Bari yelled

He hurried over to his father and Ardeth quickly pulled him down when Loch Nah threw his sword at them and left. Luckily he missed.

"Are you alright, Bari?" Ardeth asked

"Yeah. But they took mom." Bari cried

"Don't worry, son. I'll bring her back, I promise." Ardeth said and kissed his son's head

He got up and Rashid appeared with Sango and their twin daughters. They themselves had to deal with the intruders.

"What happened?" Sango asked

"They took Evy and Kagome." Ardeth said

"And I thought Kagome was the trouble magnet." Rashid said

That earned him a slap in the head from Sango.

"We better hurry and find Rick." She said

They heard gun shots outside and thought that might be where Rick was. Running outside they saw cars driving away and Rick and Jonathan standing in the middle of the front lot.

"Dad." Alex yelled; running towards him.

Rick picks him up and asked if he was okay. When he put him down he saw Ardeth and Rashid.

"O'Connell." They said with a head bow

Rick grabbed Ardeth by the collar and started yelling.

"What the heck are you doing here? No scratch that I don't care. Who the hell are they and where are they taking my wife?" Rick yelled

"Your wife isn't the only one they took." Ardeth glared pushing him away

"They took Kagome too." Sango said

"Kagome too?" Rick asked in disbelief

"My friend, we're not sure." Rashid said, getting between his brother and friend before taking out a photo. "But wherever this man is. Kagome and your wife will surely be."

Alex got a good look at the photo and grabs it.

"Hey, I know him. He's the curator. He works at the British Museum." He said

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked

"You better believe him. He spends more time there than they do at home. Let's go." Rick said

He took ahold of his sons hand and directed them to the cars.

"Okay you're here, the bad guys are here. Evy and Kagome have been kidnapped. So let me guess…" Rick started

"Yes. They want to remove the creature from his grave." Ardeth said

"I don't mean to point any fingers. But isn't it your jobs to make sure that doesn't happen?" Jonathan asked

"The woman that was with them. She knows things. Things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. They were hoping that she would lead them to the bracelet. She obviously did. And now they have it." Ardeth said

"I wouldn't get to nervous just yet." Alex said

He removes his sleeve and reveals the bracelet on his wrist.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked with greed

Sango groan and slapped him in the head; making her girls laugh.

"Now is not the time for Greed." Sango said

"When I stuck it on I saw the pyramid of Giza and whoos straight across the desert to Karnak." Alex explained

"By putting this on you may have started the chain reaction that could bring upon the next apocalypse." Ardeth said

The kids gasp in horror.

"You lighten up. Especially around the kids." Rick said pointing to Ardeth. "You big trouble." He pointed to Alex. "You get in the car." He points Jonathan.

Ardeth and Bari went with Rick, Jonathan and Alex in Rick's car while Rashid took the other car with Sango and the twins.

"I'm sorry if I alarmed your son. But you must understand. Now that the bracelet is on his wrist we only have seven days before the Scorpion King awakens." Ardeth said

"We? What we?" Rick asked

"If he's not killed he will raise the army of Anubis." Ardeth said

"I take it that's not a good thing?" Jonathan asked from the back seat

"Oh he'll wipe out the world." Rick said sarcastically

"Oh the old wipe-out-the –world ploy." Jonathan said

"Whomever can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to the underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the earth." Ardeth said

"So that's why they dug up Imhotep. Cause he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King." Rick said

"That is their plan." Ardeth nodded

They had reached the museum and Ardeth got of the car but stopped with Bari came out.

"Bari, I need you to stay here with Alex and your cousins." He said

"But I want to help you save mommy." Bari said

"It'll be too dangerous son." Ardeth said

"But…" Bari said

Ardeth gave him a stern look.

"Yes sir." Bari said sadly

Ardeth gave him a sad smile and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You mean so much to your mother and me. All we ever wanted is to keep you safe. If anything ever happens to you, we will never forgive ourselves. Do you understand son?" Ardeth said

"Yes daddy." Bari said "But I want to be a brave warrior like you and mommy."

"And you are, Bari. But this is our fight. Your time will come soon my son." Ardeth said and kissed the top of his head. "Now go back in the car."

Bari nodded and did as he was told.

"He's just like you, you know." Rashid said as he and Sango stood by the back of the car.

"No. He is more like his mother." Ardeth smiled


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own…**

Kagome was the first to wake up and saw that they were at the British Museum. Since she woke up they took out of the car and dragged her inside. They took Evy somewhere else and that got Kagome worried so she tried to get out their hold to find her. Sadly they held on to her and headed to the basement. There she saw the creature in some kind of crystalize amber.

"Ah, Priestess Kagome, reincarnation of Priestess Basset, welcome." Hafez said

"Who the hell are you people?" Kagome hissed "What do you want from me?"

"Priest Imhotep will be pleased to see his wife to be." Hafez said

"Oh for Allah sake, you gotta be kidding me." Kagome groan 'Why is it always me?' She thought

"Tie her up." Hafez ordered the men

They took her over to a pole and tied her to it. The men started to form a circle and started chanting in Arabic. Then more men came in with Evy on a plank with Lock-Nah in the lead. They placed Evy near a fire pit and she started to wake up. She slowly woke up and realized that her hands and legs were tied up. She looked around and saw Kagome chained up to a pole and the saw the cult men that surrounded them. Then she saw one man that she recognized as the curator of the museum.

"Mr. Hafez." Evy said disbelief

The curator was reading the black book of the dead and the women looked at the middle of the room and saw the creature.

"They've found him." Evy muttered

They continued to watch as Mr. Hafez continued to chant the enchantment that would bring Imhotep back while the men followed his lead as they bowed. Kagome saw some movement and the crystal was starting to crack. She tensed when an arm punched its way through the crystal. Imhotep broke through and strode forward with a growl.

"Imhotep." Evy whispered

" **What year is it?"** Imhotep demanded

" **My lord, it is the Year of the Scorpion."** Hafez said

" **Truly?"** Imhotep asked

" **Yes."** Hafez nodded

Imhotep let out an evil chuckle before the doors opened. Kagome and Evy looked where the woman appeared and Kagome knew that this woman was reincarnation of Anck-su-namun.

"Do not be frightened." Hafez said once she near the creature.

"I am not afraid." Meela said **"I am Anck-su-namun reincarnated."**

" **Only in body. But soon I shall bring you back from the underworld, along with Basset."** Imhotep said as he circled Meela

Kagome mentally gaged and rolled her eyes. Even though she was the one that send him to his grave the second time he is still obsessed with her.

Seeing that Meela and Imhotep were having a moment Hafez had left them alone and went to get the bracelet. From up above them Rick, Ardeth, Rashid and Sango silently appeared and saw the whole thing.

"You know a couple of years ago this would've seemed really strange to me." Rick sighed

He and Ardeth went to find a way to sneak down and save their wives. Hafez and Lock-nah were able to open the chest; hoping that it would please their lord. But when they opened it the bracelet wasn't inside.

"Where is it? Where is the bracelet?" Hafez glared

"I think I know." Lock-nah glared thinking that it was one of the boys

" **I have two gifts for you."** Meela said and looked over to the two women.

Imhotep followed her lead and saw his Basset.

" **Basset."** He smiled but glared when he saw Evy. **"Her."**

" **I knew it would please you to see one of them die."** Meela said

She snapped her fingers and the men started to pick up the broad with Evy on it and took over to the firing pit.

"Evy! No!" Kagome shouted

" **The Underworld awaits you!"** Imhotep said

"You wait! We'll put you in your grave again!" Evy yelled

"Our thinking was, not if we put one of you in your grave first." Hafez said

" **Kill her!"** Imhotep commanded

"Burn her." Meela translated for them with a smirk

"No!" Kagome cried

"You Bas…!" Evy said to Hafez

The men lifted her up and was about to drop her in the pit till Rick appeared and saved her. That's when Rashid and Sango started firing at the cult.

"Kagome." Ardeth whispered

She looked over her shoulder and sigh in relief when she saw Ardeth.

"Ardeth, thank Allah." Kagome sighed

"Are you alright, my desert flower? Did he hurt you?" Ardeth asked as he untied her.

"Just cut this binds for me so I can kick some ass." Kagome said

He smirked and quickly cut the ropes off of her. Imhotep turned towards them and saw Ardeth untying his Basset.

" **YOU!"** Imhotep growled

Ardeth just shot at the creature and pulled Kagome behind the crate when more people started to shoot at him. He took out a gun and gave it to Kagome. They kissed before ducking out from behind the crate and joined the fight. They followed Rick and Evy to the stairs and Kagome saw a group of the men standing near a cupboard of explosives and that's when she got an idea. She nudged Evy's arm and they both started shooting at the flammable liquid. When the stuff exploded; knocking the men down, the four reached the stairs and quickly made their way up the balcony. Seeing his Basset getting away again, angered Imhotep and stalked over to a jar that had his servants in it.

" **Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh!"** He chanted **"You Master is here!"**

He opened the jar and created four mummy soldiers that were from Hamunaptra.

"Oh no! Not these guys again!" Rick yelled in annoyance

That's when they all started running.

" **Destroy them and bring back Basset!"** Imhotep ordered

The mummies roared and did as their master commanded. Kagome and the others ran out of the museum and headed towards the cars. Kagome and Sango stopped when they saw Evy running back to the doors and try moving the heavy bench in front of the doors.

"Uh Evy whatcha you doing?" Kagome said as she and Sango grabbed her hands.

"Something tells that these things don't use doors." Sango said

They made it back to their husbands and noticed that the car was empty.

"Where the hell's Jonathan!" Rick growled

Suddenly a double decker bus drove in front of them and they saw Jonathan and the kids inside.

"Alex." Evy smiled

"Bari." Kagome smiled

The women hurried inside and held their kids in their arms tightly.

"What's the matter with the cars?" Rick asked

"I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation for all of us." Jonathan said

"A double-decker bus?!" Rick glared

"It was their idea." Jonathan blamed the kids.

"Was not!" Mitsu and Akemi glared

"Was too!" Jonathan said

"Was not!" Alex and Bari glared

"Just go!" Rick sighed and got on the bus

Just like Sango and Kagome thought the mummies just broke through the walls. When they saw them on the bus they ran towards them; ending up crushing the cars. That really got Rick pissed off and for once he was glad to see the two Medjai brothers. Rick and Rashid took the top while Ardeth, Sango and Kagome stayed below. It was kind of hard for Rick and Rashid to shoot them as the mummies started climbing the buildings. Rick was able to shoot one but the other one jumped down to the first floor and the other two jumped on top of the bus. Ardeth started shooting the mummy with the Thompson but it only got half of it. The top half came at him and knocked the gun out of his hand and used it claws to attack. Sango and Kagome tried to help but for a half a body it sure moved so fast. It finally got shot at when Evy had Rick shotgun. Thanks to their lesson she was able to kill it.

"Oh no." Jonathan groaned

Kagome looked over at him and her eyes widen at the sign of a low bridge.

"Rick! Rashid! Get down!" She yelled

Luckily they did and the wall took care of the last mummy. Seeing that they were far away and that the fight was over Jonathan pulled over.

"You okay?" Kagome asked as she tended to Ardeth's wounds

"This was my first bus ride." Ardeth joked

"And I think our last." Rashid laughed as he sat down on the side of the bus seat

"I knew you would come for me?" Kagome smiled at Ardeth and kissed him

"Always my desert flower." Ardeth said and kissed her again.

Bari gaged along with Alex as they saw their parents making lovey eyes at each other. The two boys went over to the stairs of the bus and looked at the damage. Then someone grabbed them from behind and dragged them in the car.

"No! Let us go!" Alex shouted

"Alex!" Rick and Evy cried

"Bari!" Kagome and Ardeth cried

They ran out of the car and ran after them but it was too late.

"No, this can't be happening." Kagome cried

Ardeth held her in his arms and tried to confer her. They knew that Alex was safe since he wore the bracelet but if Imhotep finds out that Bari is their son who knows what he'll to him.

"Please, do not fear for your son, my friend." Rashid said to Rick and Evy. "They cannot hurt him, for he wears the bracelet of Anubis."

"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evy asked

"When he put it on, he said saw the pyramids of Giza, the temple of Karnak." Rick said

"Yes, when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey." Rashid said

"Well, if we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for them next." Evy said

"Seems to me like we need a magic carpet." Rick said


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own…**

Two days later Imhotep and his followers had traveled back to Cairo, Egypt and took a train to Karnak.

"When Lord Imhotep last encounter with the O'Connell's and the priestess, they send his immortal soul to the underworld." Hafez said to Meela. "Kagome was the only one that could bring it back. As powerful as he will become, he is still vulnerable. Only with the Army of Anubis will he be invincible." He snapped his finger and the servant that was holding the black book of the dead handed him the book. "He would need your help now." He blessed the book in Arabic and handed it to her. "Keep this with you always."

Lock-Nah came in with the two boys in his arms. They kept trying to get out of his grip but they stopped when they saw a familiar book.

"Hey, the book of the dead." Alex said in aw

"The book that brings the dead back to life." Bari said in aw

The stopped in front of them and placed the kids down.

"What bright little children you two are." Meela said and lean down eye level to them and lightly brushed Alex head. "Your mothers must be missing you terribly. If you wish to see them again you two better behave."

"Ms., I was taught to never listen to strangers and he doesn't even listen to his parents." Bari glared "What makes you think we're going to listen to you."

"Silence." Lock-Nah hissed; grabbing Bari by the back of his shirt and yanking the little boy back.

"Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your beds…" She threatened and kissed Bari's head which made him cringe. "…while you're sleeping."

"Lord Imhotep wishes to meet the boys." Hafez said

"Now we shall see how brave you two are." Lock-Nah smirked

He dragged them to cart where the creature was. When they reached the carte Alex and Bari were pushed in a darkened room that was only lit up by torches that were inside and some Egyptian artifacts inside. Lock-Nah kneeled once they were in the room. A figure wearing black robes and a strange black mask turned around and faced them. Alex placed himself in front of Bari to protect him. Imhotep walked towards the boys and looked at the small one behind the O'Connell boy. He knew that he was the son of his beloved Basset; especially since he had her eyes. When Meela and Hafez told him that birth a child he was outrage. She was meant to give him a child not a Medjai that was beneath her. He had thought of getting rid of the boy but he was the only way to get his Basset back. Not only that, he sensed strong holy power that was locked inside the boy. He could be of use to him.

" **I know that you both can understand me. So you must listen carefully because…** it is you who are the chosen one, you who will take me to Ahm Shere." Imhotep said and then switch to English.

"What if I don't? What if I get a little…lost?" Alex asked

Imhotep chuckled.

"You have strength, little one." Imhotep said "You are your father's son." He kneel down and used his powers to lift up the bracelet. "But I know something that you don't. This bracelet is a gift and a curse." He turned over the hour glass. "The sand of time have already begun to pour against you."

"Yeah, yeah. I already heard this part." Alex rolled his eyes

"From the minute he put the bracelet on; he has seven days before the Scorpion King wakes up." Bari said

"Did you also hear that if you do not enter the pyramid before the sun strikes it on that very morning that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?" Imhotep warned Alex

That got Alex to attention and tensed a little.

"That part I missed." He said "Hey, wait a minute. That means I've only got five days left."

"Then I believe it will be best if we do not get lost. Don't you?" Imhotep smirked

"Our parents are going to kick your ass when they find us." Bari glared

Imhotep hummed and took off the mask; reviling his mummified face. It scared both Alex and Bari.

"I do not think so." Imhotep glared and had Lock-Nah take them away

.

.

.

After dropping off the twins at Ardeth and Rashid's parents' home Kagome and the others had packed what they needed for the journey. Kagome couldn't be help but worry about Bari. Kilala rubbed her head against the priestess leg to calm her down and Kagome couldn't help but smile down at the neko. She picked her up and gave her hug.

"Thanks Kilala." She whispered

The neko mew with a smile.

"Kagome, we're ready to leave." Sango called

"Let's save the world again and the children." Kagome said to Kilala

Kagome got her bag and went outside to meet with Ardeth, Rashid, Sango and the rest of the Medjai tribe. Kilala hoped onto Sango's shoulder and Kagome mounted on her horse. Ardeth lead them to where Rick had told them to meet them at. They had alerted the tribes and had them ready for the battle. Kagome had sent a message falcon to Japan to get the help of an old friend. She could only prey that they make it on time. They meet at the entrance and the four dismounted their horses.

"These are the commanders of the 12tribes of the Medjai. Horus!" Ardeth said and called his pet falcon.

The falcon listened and flew to his arm.

"Ah. Pet bird." Jonathan said

"My best and most clever friend." Ardeth smiled

Sango cleared her throat as Kilala hissed.

"Besides you Kilala." He chuckled "He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow." He turned to the commanders and speak in Arabic.

The commanders replied back before leaving.

"If the Army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it." Rashid said

After an hour Izzy informed them that he was ready to leave and everyone grabbed their stuff and walked to the back of the airfield.

"Rick, are sure this friend of yours is reliable?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, yeah, he's reliable-ish." Rick said

The group turned the corner and saw a big ship that was held up by a big balloon.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy asked proudly

"It's a balloon." Rick said in disbelief

"Oh! It's a Dirigible." Izzy groaned

"Where's your airplane?" Rick asked

"Airplanes are a thing of the past." Izzy laughed

"Izzy you were right." Rick growled

"I was?" Izzy asked

"Yeah. You're gonna get shot." Rick said and grabbed his gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's faster than she looks. And she's quiet. Real quiet. Prefect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless we go with your approach…barging in face first, gun blazing and getting your friend shot in the arse." Izzy said

"He makes some good points Rick." Kagome said

Rick shrugged his shoulders and put his gun away.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth asked making Kagome laugh a little.

"I thought you and Rashid enjoyed your plane ride." Kagome smiled

"It was until it crash." Ardeth said

The boarded the ship and took off into the sky. It was night by now and they already passed by the pyramids and now in the open desert.

"O'Connell does not want to believe, but he flies like Horus towards his destiny." Ardeth said to Jonathan, Rashid and Sango.

"Yes, yes, very interesting. Tell me some more about this gold pyramid." Jonathan asked

Sango rolled her eyes at his greed.

"Well, it is written that since the time of the Scorpion King, no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale." Ardeth said

"Where is all this stuff written?" Jonathan asked "Hello."

Then he found his golden staff and took it back. He looked back at Izzy to make sure he hasn't notice.

"Got it. Pretty nice, eh." Jonathan smiled "This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost…to some rather unscrupulous characters actually."

" _In other words he gambled it all away."_ Sango said in Japanese

Rashid chuckled.

"But if the curator reacted to it the way you say, it must be very important." Rashid said "If I were you I would keep it close."

"My friend, the gods couldn't take this from me." Jonathan laughed

That was until Izzy grabbed the stick and fought Jonathan for it. Sadly and funny Jonathan lost and Sango and Rashid couldn't help but laugh. Ardeth would have laugh too but he saw Kagome standing near the end of the ship. He got up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and brought her close his chest.

"I know that you miss him. I do too." He said

"He's too young to be out there on his own. I'm worried about him." She said as she tried not to cry.

"I know. We taught him well. He has your courage and smarts. He's has the heart of the warrior like me." He said

"I love him so much and if anything were to happen to him I…" She cried and he hugged her.

"We both do and Bari knows that." He said "I'll get him back Kagome, I promise."

"I know you will." She smiled up at him and kissed his head.

They looked back at the land and prayed to the gods to keep their son and Alex safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own…**

While the train was racing towards Karnak the two boys were getting bored each day. Alex is 8 and Bari is 6 and at that age they need to be to doing something or else they become annoying. With them together it was never a good thing. Seeing that they were alone with Loch-Nah they had no choice but to annoy him. So seeing that it was going to be a long trip they decided to do the classic question of 'are we there yet.'

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked

"No." Loch-Nah said

"Are we there yet?" Bari asked

"No." Loch-Nah replied

This has been going on for nearly twenty minutes and he was getting annoyed but the boys found it very amusing.

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked

"No." Loch-Nah said more sternly

"Are we there yet?" Bari smirked as he could sense the man's annoyance.

"No."

Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

The boys kept asking back and forth; over and over again till Loch-Nah finally snapped. He grabbed his dagger and slammed it down on the table. It landed just between two of Alex's fingers. The boys looked down at Alex hand with an amazed look on their face.

"Whoa! That was amazing." Alex said

"Perfect aim." Bari said

"What are you talking about?" Loch-Nah asked with a glare. "I missed."

He pulled his dagger off the table and put it away. The kid's eyes widen in fear a little before it vanishes. Then Loch-Nah started to drum his fingers on the table and the boys decided to mimic him. The man glared at the boys and pulled out his dagger again.

"I have to go to the bathroom." They said

Loch-Nah took the boys the trains' bathroom and they just looked at the place in disgust. Alex gave him look that said 'You got to be kidding me.'

"Hurry up." Loch-Nah pushed him again

Alex ignored him and looked to the side as he saw well warn paper hanging next to the toilet.

"Hey! Reading materials!" He said

"Now!" Loch-Nah said nearly growling

Alex quickly jumped up and turned to lift the toilet lid up. He stopped when he saw Loch-Nah still there.

"I can't go when someone's watching." Alex said

Annoyed, Loch-Nah turned around and crossed his arms.

"I don't trust you. You could be a pervert." Bari said

Loch-Nah looked at them in shock and disgust. Not saying a word he walked out and slammed the door shut. When he left Alex and Bari turned to the window and tried to pull the bars off of them. But they couldn't.

"Damn." Alex groan

So to get things over Alex turned around so Bari could use the toilet first. But when Bari opened the lid he groan in disgust since the last person that used it didn't flush.

"Oh, that's disgusting. I live in the desert and I even know how to flush the toilet." He complained before he flushed it.

When he did he noticed a hole at the bottom of the train.

"Alex, help me move this." Bari said

Alex helped him move the toilet and saw the hole that was big enough for them sneak out of. He pulled the emergency brake and once it slowed down they slipped out and ran to the temple. When they were in sight the men started to shoot at them; forgetting that they weren't supposed to be harm. In Imhotep's cart he was about to kiss Meela till the train stopped and the shooting started. He quickly opened the door and saw the boys running in zig-zags to avoid the bullets. Bari tripped and fell to the ground. Imhotep eyes widen when a blue barrier appeared around Bari and protected him and Alex's from the bullets.

"How are you doing this?" Alex asked as he was in the barrier too with him.

"I must have awoken my priest powers somehow." Bari said

"Well, what you're doing don't stop." Alex said

He helped Bari up and they ran deeper in the temple with the barrier protecting them. Getting annoyed Imhotep used his powers to lift up two men from the train and threw them into two pillars. He faced her and motioned towards the temple in front of them.

" **Karnak."** He smiled and she smiled back.

Alex and Bari ran far into the temple before stopping by a black pool and relaxed. Alex's arm with the bracelet jerked up and started showing them the next step of the journey. When it stopped Imhotep walked over the black pool and towards Alex and Bari. They tried to back away but the creature used his powers to lift them up to eye level and mockingly tutted at them.

.

.

.

Kagome and the others were getting closer to Karnak. Imhotep and his followers were at least a day ahead of them and Kagome was getting worried.

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future." Ardeth told Rick as he sat down next to him with Horus on his arm.

"Look even if, I was some sort of scared Medjai, what good does that do me now?" Rick asked

"It is the missing piece of your heart. If you embrace it, if you accept it, you can do anything." Ardeth said

"Sound great." Rick said as rolled his eyes "Listen. What can we expect from our old friend, Imhotep?"

"His powers are returning quickly. By the time he reaches Ahm Shere, even the Scorpion King won't be able to stop him." Ardeth answered

Rick sighed and rubbed his eyes. Kagome was standing next to Evy near the end of the ship when both of them started to feel dizzy and heard a familiar voice.

" **It is time to remind you of who you are…and of who we are together. For our love is a true love, and eternal love, our souls mated…together as one…forever."**

Imhotep sat next to Meela by the black pool as he was going to bring Anck-su-namun back to life in her reincarnation. Not only that but he was returning Bassets memories back into Kagomes.

 _Two masked women stood in front of each other. At the sound of the Pharaoh's clap the two women turned their backs to each other as they stood in a fighting position. The Pharaoh gave the order and the two women turned to each other and fought. As they fought Kagome (who was in Basset's body)stood by the Pharaoh's side as she looked at one of the fighters with pride at their fighting skills. She should be since she's been the one training her. Then she looked below and saw her secret love Jabari standing guard and glancing her way. She would have smiled at him till she felt a hand on her shoulder. It took a lot of will power for her to not tense and push it off of her._

 _Imhotep was watching the fight till he noticed the Medjai looking at his soon to be wife. He glared at the Medjai and placed an arm around her and brought her closer to him. Yes, he was having an affair with the Pharaoh's mistress but it was only to get power. His was deeply in love with the Priestess. Has been since he was child and he was never going to her let go._

 _One of the fighters kicked the other one under her feet and made her fall to the ground. The crowd clapped while Kagome mentally sigh as she knows what's going to happen next. The woman on the floor lifted up her mask and she looked just like Evy. The other woman lifted hers too and showed Anck-su-namun._

" _ **Put your mask on. Let's not scar that pretty face."**_ _Anck-su-namun said with a sassy smirk_

 _They started fighting again and Kagome couldn't help but sigh as she knew Anck-su-namun was baiting Evy. It wasn't long till Anck-su-namun won._

" _ **Your teacher is training you well, Nefertiri."**_ _She taunted_ _ **"I'll have to watch my back."**_

" _ **Yes, and I'll watch mine."**_ _Nefertiri growled_

" _ **Bravo! Bravo! Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis…"**_ _The Pharaoh said proudly as he walked over to them and placed an arm around his daughter, who now was standing up._ _ **"…than my lovely daughter, Nefertiri. With the guidance of Basset: Priestess of Isis."**_

 _Basset bowed her head in respect of the Pharaoh._

" _ **And who better to protect me, than my future wife, Anck-su-namun."**_ _The Pharaoh said as he gesture to the woman._

 _He didn't notice the glare that his daughter had send the woman._

" _ **Well done, daughter."**_ _The Pharaoh said proudly as he hugged his daughter._

" _ **You must be proud of your student, my love."**_ _Imhotep said_

" _ **Indeed I am."**_ _Basset said and turned to him with a small smile._ _ **"I'll see you later. I have business to attend."**_

 _He nodded and watched her leave. He couldn't help but stare at her with lust and couldn't wait for their wedding night. Jabari glared at the priest when he turned and looked at the Pharaoh's mistress . He watched in confusement when Imhotep circled around her while they both gave each other a longing look before leaving. Jabari looked over at his brother that saw it too and knew that'll have to tell the Pharaoh this._

 _Basset was walking with Nefertiri in her room as they talked about the day's event and stopped by the balcony. It was across from Anck-su-namun and they saw Imhotep there. They watched as the mistress walked into the room and straight over to Imhotep. The two women watch in shock and disgust as the two started kiss. Basset looked away but not until she sensed the Pharaoh entering Anck-su-namun's chambers. Imhotep hid as the curtains fell behind her. The Pharaoh walked up to her and noticed that someone had touched her. Imhotep snuck up behind the Pharaoh and grabbed his sword._

" _ **Jabari! The Pharaoh needs you!"**_ _Basset yelled_

 _He and the other Medjai hurried to help their Pharaoh as the girls watch in horror and helplessly as Anck-su-namun and Imhotep kill Nefertiri's father._

" _ **Noo!"**_ _Nefertiri yelled and fell over the balcony._

 _Basset tried to save her but it was too late. She glared over at her soon to be husband and saw his priest dragging him away. She ran out of the room to catch them. They weren't going to get away with this. Following their aura's she was able to cut them off and pointed her sword at them._

" _ **Basset."**_ _Imhotep said in shock_

" _ **I saw everything Imhotep, you're not getting away with this. You will pay for the Pharaoh's death and Princess Nefertiri's as well."**_ _Basset glared_

 _Imhotep smirked_

" _ **My love, don't you see. With the Pharaoh gone we could rule over Egypt."**_ _He said_

" _ **That's you did this? Your insane. I will not be a part of this. And our engagement is over."**_ _Basset said_

 _Hearing what she said angered him. He wasn't going to lose her to that Medjai. If he couldn't have her no man could. She looked over her shoulder when she sensed Jabari nearby and called for him. That's when Imhotep stabbed her in the chest with his hidden blade._

" _ **If I can't have you, my love, then no one can."**_ _He said and whispered in her ear._ _ **"Death is only the beginning, you'll always be mine."**_

 _He took out the blade and let her fall. Jabari quickly ran to her and held her in his arms._

" _ **Basset, no! No! Keep your eyes open! Please don't leave me."**_ _He cried_

 _Then Imhotep came from behind him and silt his throat. Jabari fell to the floor with Basset in her arms._

" _ **Ja…bari…"**_ _Basset cried and placed a hand on his cheek._

 _Her greatest regret was not telling him how she felt about him. Then she prayed to Isis for her and her love to find each other in the next life before she died._

"Kagome. Kagome, please wake up." Ardeth called

Kagome woke up and found herself on the ground and in Ardeth's arms.

"What happened, my love?" He asked

"I think I saw…our past lives." She said


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own…**

After explaining everyone about the memories that they had Rick was still having a hard time believing it. Ardeth on the other hand was the only one that believed his wife.

"Evy, I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately with all these dreams and visions…" Rick said

"No. No. No. They're memories of our previous life." Evy explained "Honestly I'm not losing my mind. It all makes perfect sense now."

"And that's the reason that we found the bracelet?" Rick asked

"Exactly. Kagome and I were its' protector." Evy said

"Now do you believe, my friend?" Ardeth asked "Clearly we were destined to protect these women."

"Right. Evy is a reincarnated princess. Kagome is a reincarnation priestess. And you and I are warriors for God." Rick rolled his eyes.

"And our sons lead us the way to Ahm Shere. The both of us are three sides of Pyramids." Kagome explained "It has been known that history will try to repeat itself so it could correct what happened in the past. Either by God or a greater force."

"She is right. This was all preordained thousands of years ago." Ardeth said

"And what will happen when the story ends?" Evy asked

"Only the journey is written, not the destination." Ardeth smiled

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled as they knew how true that was.

"Convenient." Rick scoffed

"How else do you explain our wives visions?" Rashid asked "That it is your son that wears the bracelet and theirs joining to guide him. How do you explain your mark which is similar to ours?"

"Coincidence." Rick said

"Rick, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate." Sango said

When morning came they were able to get to Karnak. They saw that the train was still there and hoped that they arrived just in time. Rick, Ardeth and Rashid hurried to the train but found it completely empty. That let them know that they were gone. This worried Rick and Ardeth as they didn't know where they could be heading next.

With the women, they were searching the temple. They were looking around for any signs of clues on where they could have gone. Evy and Kagome knew that their sons' were smart boys and would try and leave them a clue somewhere. It wasn't long till Evy spotted Alex's tie hanging on a statue and called out for Rick. When she grabbed for the tie Kagome noticed the little sand castle that was made. The men quickly came over and aimed their guns around as they were worried that they were in danger.

"Alex left us his tie." Evy said

"And he and Bari left us a little sand castle." Kagome smiled as she crouched down beside the sand castle. "It's the Temple Island of Philae."

"So they've gone to Philae." Sango smiled

"That-a-boy. Let's go." Rick smiled

They hurried off and went to Philae as fast as they could. When they made it they found Bari's jacket that was hiding another sand castle of the Great Temples of Abu Simbel. After they reached Abu Simbel there was another clue. The more clues they fine the closer they were getting to their sons. Kagome could sense that they were near and couldn't wait to hold her son in her arms. She just preyed that Imhotep doesn't try to manipulate her son.

.

.

.

In the dessert Imhotep was on his camel in front of his followers with Anck-su-namun by his side. He kept the O'Connell's boy and his wife to be son near the front of the group with them. He could care less for Alex. The only one he cared about was Bari. He hoped that taking care and keeping him safe would bring him back on Basset's good side.

The young boy was sitting on his own camel; reading a book. When Imhotep looked over at him and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. He remembered times when Basset would be reading a few scripts as they journey around. It would seem that the boy got the habit from his mother.

When Anck-su-namun heard her love laugh she looked over at him. She saw that he was looking at Basset's son and couldn't help but glare at him. She had always hated Basset as she had everything that she wanted. In the past she tried everything in her power to make her life hell but the Pharaoh put a stop to it as he cared for the priestess as another daughter. So she couldn't do anything to her without being punish. That's why she did everything in her power to seduce and steal Imhotep from the Priestess to humiliate her. Now it seems that she was losing her hold on him as he was falling for his old wife once again. This did not go well for her and she wasn't planning on losing him to her. Not again.

.

.

.

A couple of days have passed since the last clue and they had reached the Blue Nile. They knew that they were close to the Oasis. But they weren't the only ones. From below they were spotted by Imhotep and he did not look happy. Hiding behind a large rock Alex and Bari were trying to leave another clue for their parents when suddenly a large foot stomped on it. Turns out that it was Lock-Nah that found them.

"Surprise to see me!" Lock-Nah glared

He grabbed ahold of the boys' shirts and started shake them.

"Leaving bread crumbs you brats? Huh? Huh?" He glared

" **Lock-Nah. Leave the boys alone."** Imhotep glared

Seeing how mad his lord was he quickly let the boys go.

" **I hope your father enjoyed his journey, Bari."** Imhotep said to the young boy before turning to the river.

He was going to destroy the O'Connell's and Jabari's reincarnation once and for all but was gonna make sure that his wife doesn't get harm. Imhotep used his powers on the river to create a tidal wave. Behind him Hafez and Anck-su-namun backed away in shock and amazed. Alex quickly placed Bari behind him as they were shocked from fear. Then they watched in horror as the wall of water rushed towards the canyon.

Kagome senses were up as she sensed a strong dark magic rushing towards them. The temperature has changed and the wind had picked up. A loud rumble was hear throughout the canyon the made everyone wearily. Kagome and Izzy looked behind them and gasped at what was coming at them.

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Izzy yelled in panic.

Everyone turned towards them and saw the huge tidal wave.

"Whoa!" Jonathan gasped

When the tidal wave got closer Imhotep's face appeared in it. The face gave them a cruel smirk and laughed out an evil chuckle.

"Horus, fly!" Ardeth ordered the falcon.

He threw his arm over the side of the ship and falcon flew. Rick saw where the falcon was heading and had an idea.

"Izzy! Come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!" Rick yelled

The tidal waves mouth opened and Izzy quickly did as Rick ordered. Ardeth grabbed onto Kagome when she nearly fell over the Dirigible when it went to high speed. The tidal wave quickly went after them. Izzy quickly turned the corners as fast as he could to get away from the wave. This made everyone grab ahold of something so that they wouldn't fall over board. Water crashed over the Dirigible a little; making them all soak as Izzy started to fly higher. This made them loose the water and was in a safe distance. Everyone was able to relax a little and sigh in relief.

"Is there a little something you forgot to mention? Hmm?" Izzy asked in annoyance.

"Uh people." Jonathan said; getting everyone's attention.

Everyone turned towards him and gasped at what they saw.

Ahm Shere.

It was really as beautiful as the legends said it was. Surrounded by a beautiful green rain forest with waterfalls and in the center is a tall golden pyramid. On the top of it sparkled a lot as the sun shine upon it.

"Ahm Shere." Ardeth said in amazement.

Rick grabbed a telescope and looked at the pyramid.

"Right." Rick said

He closed the telescope only to hear the same rumbling from before. They turned around to see the tidal wave again.

"He's back!" Izzy yelled

The wave shot towards them and Izzy speed the Dirigible again. They only got half way out of the canyon till the Dirigible completely shut down.

"Well that's not good." Izzy said before he ducked down.

"Hang on!" Rick yelled

Everyone hanged on to something again as they prepared for the impact. It wasn't long till the wave consumed the Dirigible; sending it to the ground.

.

.

.

Back with Alex and Bari they looked at the mummy with wide eyes as he walked out of the barely there river.

"Mum? Dad?" Bari sobbed slightly.

Alex hugged him as he held on to his own tears. He glared at everyone as he saw the smug look on everyone's faces. They believed that their family was gone. Imhotep walked over to the boys and ruffled Bari's hair. Bari cringed and pushed his hand away from.


End file.
